


Hunkle

by cjoycoolio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, klance, klance parents au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Hunk Babysits Lance's daughter, Kathy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunkle

**Author's Note:**

> Kathy is an OC created by my friends and I in an amazing skype chat. Check out more of this AU [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7516972/chapters/17086304l). This is un-betaed. Enjoy.

“And she is supposed to be in bed by 8. Don’t let her have sweets before dinner either” Lance says as he rushes towards the door, grabbing the keys along the way.

“I got it. I got it. Dude. I’ve been babysitting her since she was born.”

Lance sighs. “I know, but still. You always spoil her” he states. He then calls out to his daugher. “Kathy! hurry up and give your Papa a kiss goodbye.” Seconds later tiny footsteps can be heard running down the hallway.

“Bye papa. I love you!”

“Bye sweetie. I love you too. Be good to your Uncle Hunk” Lance says before kissing her forehead. He then smiles and waves goodbye to Hunk.

. “Thanks again Hunk” he says before he opens the front door and leaves.

Immediately after the tiny four year old looks up at Hunk before pulling on his pants leg. “Uncle Hunk. I want candy”.

Hunk chuckles before patting her head. “No can do KitKat. We haven’t had dinner yet”.

Kathy whimpers as her lips tremble into a pout. “Puhleeeeez, Uncle Hunk. I pwomise I won’t tell Papa!”

Hunk groans, knowing full well he couldn’t resist her pouty face. He then looks down at her sternly. “Fine. But you better not tell your Papa. He’s going to be mad at me.”

“I pwinky pwomise” she says as she holds out her tiny little pinky.

Hunk smiles and links their fingers together before heading over to where his bag is in the family room. He grabs out a chocolate bar. “Here is a kitkat for you, Kitkat” he says as he hands it to her. “You only get one. Alright?”

Kathy nods her head and smiles happily. “Thank you, Uncle Hunk”.

“Of course, cutie. Anyways what do you want for dinner?”

“MAC N CHEESE!” Kathy shouts excitedly, her mouth already plastered with chocolate

“What? Again? We had that two nights ago. Why don’t we cook something different tonight?” Hunk says as he grabs a napkin, bends down and dabs her face.

Kathy moves as her face is being wiped and she pouts as she crosses her arms. “NO! I WANT MAC N CHEESE!”

“Kitkat. What did your Papa tell you about yelling, hmm?” Hunk says as he crosses his own arms across his own chest.

“I WANT MAC N CHEESE!” she shouts before starting to wail. “MAC N CHEESE! I WANT MAC N CHEESE! I WANT MAC N CHEESE! I WANT MAC N CHEESE! I WANT MAC N CHEESE! I WANT MAC N CHEESE! I WANT MAC N CHEESE!”

“Alright alright. We’ll have Mac N Cheese” Hunk says with a sigh of defeat as he tries to calm her down.

Immediately Kathy perks up and smiles brightly as she skips towards her bedroom.

Hunk’s mouth drops in surprise as she walks away.He scoffs and mutters to himself. “That little trickster.”

Twenty minutes pass by without any ruckus. “Kitkat dinner’s ready!” Hunk calls out as he starts to set the table up for the both of them. Again immediately tiny footsteps are heard pattering down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Kathy climbs her way onto her seat on the table in which there is a booster. The seconds she says what is before her, her face contorts into plain disgust. “Eww bwacolli! I want Mac N Cheese!”

“Just eat five bites of broccoli and you’ll get your mac n cheese okay?”

“One bite.”Kathy states.

“Five bites” Hunk replies.

“One bite” she says with a pout.

“ How about four bites?” Hunk bargains.

“One bite” she states.

“Three bites and I’m not going any lower” Hunk says.

“Fine” Kathy says before sticking her fork in her broccoli and shakingly putting it towards her mouth.

Hunk tries to hold back his laughter as he watches her struggle to eat the broccoli. He himself was eating the vegetable happily.

Kathy finished her five bites and puts down her half eaten broccoli back onto her bowl. “Mac N Cheese!”

“Hey now. Ask politely” Hunk says as gets up from the table to get her a plate of Mac N Cheese.

“MAC N CHEESE PWEEZE”

Hunk chuckles before serving the bowl of Mac N Cheese in front of her. “Here you go, Kitkat.”

Kathy happily sticks her fork into the bowl and starts eating the more delicious food (at least in her opinion).

Light chatter and stories about princess playtime were shared at the table before they were both finishing eating. Hunk starts on washing the dishes,(knowing full well that Lance will probably never do them) as Kathy climbs down her seat and skips to her room.

Once Hunk is finished with tidying up the kitchen he heads over to Kathy’s bedroom. He chuckles at the sight that stood before him. Little Kathy in a straw hat wearing and oversize flannel that she must have stolen from Lance’s closet on the floor with a plastic tea set surrounded by her stuff animals.

“Uncle Hunk!” she beams before moving her bear and patting the seat next to her. “Come pway with me Uncle Hunk!”

“Sure thing, Kitkat” Hunk says as he enters the room and sits next to the little girl. “Don’t I get a costume?” Hunk asks with a smile.

Kathy grins. “Yes! Wait here. I’ll go get it” she says eagerly before running off to her toy treasure chest filled with little dress up costumes which were all given by her Uncle Coran.

“Here Uncle Hunk! You get to be the Fraidy Cat Lion” she states before placing kitty ears headband on top his head and handing him pinned tail to pin to his shorts.

“A lion? Let me guess then you must be Dorothy” Hunk says as he tickles her stomach.

Kathy giggles. “Noooo I’m the scarecrow. Papa is always Dorothy. He likes to wear the wred shoes. He says wred is his favowet color.”

“You don’t say? I always thought it was blue” Hunk says with a chuckle as he lifts the dainty tea cup.  
“Wait i didn’t pour anytwing in your cup Uncle Hunk!”

Hunk places the cup back down. “Oops sorry about that. I thought you did.”

Kathy giggles as she pretends to pour tea into Hunk’s cup.

“Why thank you, Mrs. Scarecrow” Hunk says before again lifting the cup and taking a pretend sip of tea.

“You’re welcome, Mr. Lion” she says happily before pouring herself and the rest of the stuff animal cups of pretend tea.

The two end up playing dress up and other games until it was nearly Kathy’s bed time.

“Alright shortstuff. Time for bed” Hunk says as he gets off the floor. “Get in your PJs and brush your teeth and then I’ll read you a story.”

Kathy runs to her closet before running to the bathroom to change. While she gets ready for bed Hunk cleans the toys that Kathy had missed when she was putting them away.

“Done” she says happily a few minutes later once she is changed into cute little pink and purple polka dot PJs. “But Uncle Hunk. Can’t we watch a movie instead?” she asks as she pulls on his pant’s and looks up at him with her famous puppy dog eyes.

Hunk grumbles. “But its already near your bedti-”

“Puhleeze Uncle Hunk. I want to watch a movie with you and my favowetest movie. Puhleeze. You’ll be the best Uncle ever!”

Instantly Hunk caves and picks her into his arms. “Well how can I resist if you say that?” he says happily before kissing her cheek and heading over to the family room.

Lance comes home two hours later to Hunk snoring on the couch with Kathy next to him wide awake.

“Papa!” Kathy squeals when she spots him and run towards him. Immediately Lance picks her up and kisses her cheek. “Sweetie what are you still doing up?”

“Uncle Hunk said I could watch Lion King.”

Hunk startles awake at the squeal. “Huh. What’s happening? Who’s here?” he says albeit still disoriented.

“It’s just me, Hunk. And what did I tell you about letting her stay up past her bedtime hmm?”

Hunk chuckles nervously. “Uh…well...”

“But Papa. I’m not tired and we had so much fun. Right Uncle Hunk?”

“That’s right, Kitkat!” Hunk says happily after yawning and getting up from the couch the stretch his arms.

Lance chuckles. “Well as long as you had fun. Anyways its bedtime for you, missy. Say goodnight to your Uncle Hunk” he says as he sets her down onto the floor.

Kathy tackles Hunk’s legs. “Goodnight Uncle Hunk. Love you”.

Hunk pats her head before pulling away and bending down to her level. “I love you too, Kitkat. Nighty night” he says before pulling her into his chest and squeezing her into a loving hug.

After pulling away from the embrace Hunk grabs his bag and jacket and heads for the door. Kathy motions for her father to pick her up again so he does. 

“Well I’m off. Night you two” he says.  
“Thanks again Hunk for watching her. You’re a huge help” Lance says. “Night. Drive carefully”.

Little Kathy waves goodbye as Hunk leaves out the door.

“Alrighty bedtime for you” Lance says before carrying her off to her bedroom. Kathy starts to yawn. “And I thought you said you weren’t tired” he says with a chuckle as he places her in her bed and tucks her in.

“But I’m not t-” she says before she yawns once more. “Ired” she finishes as she starts to close her eyes.

Lance smiles lovingly before leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Goodnight my princess” he whispers as he switches on her nightlight and heads out the door.


End file.
